howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: How to Train Your Dragon 2
This is the Gallery page for How to Train Your Dragon 2. Promotional Images Tumblr mq00logrql1rtv9alo1 1280.jpg New HTTYD2.jpg High-res-page.jpg Hiccup-astrid-official.jpg hiccuphttyd2.jpg Toothless-big.jpg Promo-poster.jpeg|First promotional poster Toothless flying in HTTYD2 trailer.png a-tale-of-dragons.jpg all-about-the-dragons.jpg Dragon-mountain-adventure.jpg dragon-race.jpg 516FagsQMdL._AA300_PIkin4,BottomRight,0,-7_AA300_SH20_OU01_.jpg httyd2_poster_big.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless movie poster Astrid-httyd-2.jpg|Astrid and Stormfly movie Poster fishlegs-cronkle-how-to-train-your-dragon-character-poster.jpg|Fishlegs and Meatlug in HTTYD 2 Twins.jpg|Ruffnut & Tuffnut and Barf & Belch movie Poster Older-snotlout.jpeg|Older Snotlout & Hookfang movie poster 9197o4RCxnL-1-.jpg|Calendar Httyd2 (4)-1-.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-image-how-to-train-your-dragon-36552492-500-281-1-.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-image-how-to-train-your-dragon-36552491-1117-654-1-.jpg Tumblr n23ppvGGCr1qkhczeo1 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n24tt5PNFT1rj6bnqo1 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n23ppvGGCr1qkhczeo3 1280-1-.jpg Together forever by thegrzebol-d79d4df-1-.png Hiccup poster.jpg Astrid poster.jpg 6 1000-1-.png Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno4 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno1 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno5 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno7 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno8 1280-1-.jpg Viking astrid gallery 02.jpg Viking astrid gallery 01.jpg Vid httyd2 clips 1.jpg Vikings hiccup gallery 01.jpg Tumblr n2ib8si4501qla3x1o1 1280-1-.jpg 118483fb7d834e68ff4b153704d017a3-2-.jpg Tumblr n2ndunrBxc1sok0tuo1 1280-1-.png Gobber and Grump.jpg|Gobber and Grump Original-5.jpg|Valka and Cloudjumper HTTYD2 Theatrical Poster.jpg Skullcrusher and Stoick.png|Stoick and Skullcrusher HTTYD2 IMAX Poster.jpg 410px-Dvd.jpg 480px-CJgif.gif 433px-Hicstrid.png 640px-Bitwa.png 640px-Oszołomek_i_ryby.png 640px-Ryby.png 640px-Smoczki.png 640px-Stalka.png 640px-Valka_i_ryby.png 324px-Valkaandcloudy.jpg 323px-Gobber.jpg 326px-Stoik_i_jego_smok_JWS2_Plakat.png HTTYD2 Ost Cover.jpg Teaser Screenshots dragons26.jpg dragons25.jpg dragons24.jpg dragons21.jpg dragons19.jpg dragons16.jpg dragons15.jpg dragons10.jpg dragons9.jpg dragons7.jpg dragons6.jpg dragons4.jpg dragons3.jpg dragons0.jpg Trailer 2 How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-1.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-3.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-4.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-5.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-6.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-7.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-8.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-9.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-10.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-11.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-12.png Tumblr my1pa72kr61spqqafo1 1280.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-14.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-15.png Tumblr my22nqhn1l1sqsgp6o6 1280.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-16.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-18.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-17.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-20.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-21.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-22.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-23.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-24.png Dragon Celebration.jpg|Dragon Celebration Various Images How to Train Your Dragon 2 title card.jpg Older Hiccstrid.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid in the second movie. Older Hiccstrid 1.jpg|Hiccup,Astrid,Stormfly and Toothless in the second movie. originalValka.jpg|Valka and her Hobblegrunt Gruff meet Toothless Hiccup in HTTYD 2.jpg|Hiccup in the 2nd movie. Wingsuit1.png Wingsuit2.png Tumblr my1tov5e8D1t1l94ko1 1280.jpg Timber jack httyd2.jpg Tumblr my0vdicICU1qzpocjo1 400.gif Images-14.jpeg Valka.jpg Original12.jpg Original8.jpg Original11.jpg original(7).jpg original (7).jpg Badass.jpg Ice Breath.png The Bewilderbeast.png DsfahlXvhY0.jpg They're going to win now.jpg Astrid sees the fire.jpg Astrid celebrating her win.jpg Hiccup saying very serious.jpg Astrid kissing hiccup on the cheek HTTYD2.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen Hiccup and Toothless be incased in ice.jpg File:Astrid and Gobber having seen the blue light coming from within the ice.jpg Hiccup just about to kiss Astrid.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg The chief has come home.jpg Astrid saying take em down babe.jpg Astrid saying see.jpg Hiccup now the chief of berk.jpg Astrid realizing Hiccup had grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid and Hiccup at the end of the movie.jpg Valka and Hiccup crying.jpg Continuing to mourn over Stoick's death..jpg I told you it was in here.jpg Avoiding my dad.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on itchy armpit.jpg Hiccup standing back up.jpg Since no chief could ask for a beter succesor.jpg That's amazing.jpg You're going to wear out.jpg The calibration is very sensitive.jpg Astrid rubbing Hiccup's shoulder.jpg It's a lot of responsibility.jpg What an honor.jpg Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.jpg Astrid after kissing Hiccup on the cheek.jpg Astrid starting to see what Hiccup sees.jpg Astrid upon seeing what Hiccup saw.jpg Hiccup telling Astrid he has to go..jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the cheek.jpg He can be really persausive.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless on the boat.jpg Astrid saying that's your mother.jpg Astrid saying that's your mother 2.jpg Astrid sees what happened.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup say they are going back.jpg After the arrows have been shot.jpg Won't that bewilderbeast.jpg He took all the dragons.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows 2.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows.jpg Astrid and Eret looking up at what is coming out of the mountain.jpg Catching up with mother.jpg Thanks I think.jpg Astrid starting to tell Drago about Hiccup.jpg The teens and Eret surrounded.jpg Get off me.jpg Right on schedule.jpg What are you doing.jpg No extra charge.jpg Are you kidding me.jpg Drago dosen't have them.jpg Oh, yes they will.jpg They have tracking dragons.jpg His heir to the throne.jpg The greatest dragon master.jpg Unless you let us go.jpg Astrid saying on his night fury.jpg Astrid continues to threaten Drago.jpg Astrid telling Drago what might happen to his ships.jpg The teens upon hearing drago say they will take down berk.jpg Astrid trying to get to Stormfly.jpg Being forced to walk the plank.jpg You are a steaming.jpg Eret ready to attack some of Drago's men.jpg Astrid after Eret's big save.jpg Astrid pushing the crank up.jpg Astrid finds Meatlug.jpg It's not his fault.jpg Valka holding Hiccup back.jpg Get them Astrid.jpg That's my future daughter in law.jpg Astrid seeing Snotlout is about to swing his hammer.jpg Astrid takes the game.jpg Astrid starting her celebration.jpg As Hiccup heads toward Gothi.jpg Astrid while heading for the black sheep.jpg Astrid looking up to see who grabbed the black sheep.jpg Hiccup and Astrid finishing their kiss.jpg That's hilarious.jpg Astrid and Hiccup laughing.jpg Astrid poking the button on Hiccup's flight suit.jpg Astrid coming to Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Stormfly reuniting.jpg Astrid hugging Stormfly.jpg Hiccup and Toothless with their heads touching.jpg Hiccup just about to say they are going back.jpg Moving up to get a better look.jpg After the dragons changed sides.jpg Cheering after the bewilderbeast has left.jpg Continue to celebrate victory.jpg Astrid lookng back at Hiccup.jpg Astrid waving to Valka.jpg Astrid waving to Valka 2.jpg Not the standard.jpg I've come to.jpg Running down to the dragon stables.jpg Having reached the dragon stables.jpg If he's built.jpg No, we fortify.jpg Astrid flying after Hiccup.jpg 10458341 530067570453886 7712295227997176801 n.jpg Concept art Y2H5t1J.jpg F566vTf.jpg 3groomingstations.jpg A_Lagoon_icebergs.jpg B_Lagoon_birdseye.jpg barn.jpg groom2.jpg groom3.jpg Groom5.jpg HEADSSKETCHES-1.jpg iceberg_color3-copy-1.jpg mill_a.jpg milltower.jpg Moulin.jpg nadder_machine.jpg Nichtmarewarmachine-2.jpg Nichtmarewarmachine-3.jpg NW-windmill-1.jpg barn.jpg groom3.jpg Groom5.jpg SIEGE_A_SAMI-copy.jpg SIEGE_A_SLAVIC.jpg SIEGE_A_SLAVIC2.jpg SIEGE_DARKO.jpg sketches_icebergs.jpg sketches_icebergs.jpg totem2.jpg totem2.jpg WM.jpg totemdirty.jpg SIEGE_DARKOfinal.jpg WM.jpg Tumblr nk770hbAf51rpupwqo9 1280.jpg LvMmnvG.jpg 0VM26Hn.jpg Dragons2b js.png 7mbU1Vr.jpg P30 frozenwaterfall visdev iuri lioi.jpg Tumblr nbkh3aAD5A1rhklbao4 1280.jpg Bm4qxkDCcAAHGu1.jpg-medium.jpeg How-to-train-your-dragon-2-le-8.jpg Flying-dragons 2905317k.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon-art-2.png Tumblr n56q5wnkbO1svz1gko2 500.jpg Photo-11.jpg Tumblr n83yayffib1qzmmzso1 1280.jpg HTTYD2 ArtOf Titan 04.jpg Category:Gallery